In the vending by machine of certain types of merchandise, it is often desirable to store different units of merchandise in bulk, yet permit a selection therefrom. An example which is particularly pertinent to the present invention is the strong and vending of astrological reports or horoscopes in the form of cylinders of spirally wound sheets. A separate and distinctive report is provided for each of the twelve astrological signs, but all of the reports have identical shape. Other examples include similarly packaged lipsticks of different shades or colors, or other sundry goods in generally similar containers. In each case, it is necessary to store a quantity of such goods, provide means for viewing the goods aand means for selecting one type over another, all with a mechanism of sufficient security, reliability, ease of loading and use, compactness and low cost to permit coin vending therefrom to be commercially attractive and to permit its distribution to retailers of all types where floor and counter space is at a premium.
The present invention satisfies the foregoing needs by providing a vending machine with a plurality of storage bins, wherein a bin can be selected as desired, but wherein the items of merchandise in each bin are randomly selected. The vending machine includes an upright circular array of bins in which items of merchandise are stored in bulk with different items in different bins. By providing for upright storage, all of the bins can be readily loaded in one operation and thereafter can be simultaneously viewed so that a full range of the available selection can be seen. The present construction provides bins with large storage capacity in a minimum space, permitting the machines to be located on counter tops to facilitate point of purchase sales.
In particular, the circular array of bins is formed by provision in a housing of an annular wall which, for the most part, is stationary, and by partitions extending from a hub which is horizontally journaled for rotation within the annular wall. A coin-operated merchandise selector is vertically aligned with the bottommost bin through an opening in the wall and is adapted to receive a single item of merchandise from a plurality of loosely disposed items. The circular wall includes a spring-loaded, slidably overlapping portion which serves as a jam release. Ramp surfaces are provided on the partitions, or on the opposing edges of the wall opening, to direct merchandise to the gravitational center of the bottommost bin. The result is a secure, reliable, compact vending machine which is economical to manufacture and easy to load and use.
References of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,036,732, 2,189,141, 801,079, 1,558,398, 2,479,860 and 3,539,073.